


The Torn Prince

by Notsalony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Character Death, D/s, Dark, Dom!Peter, F/M, Fisting, Forced Incest, Forced Nudity, Forced Public Nudity, Forced Public Sex, Incest by Proxy, M/M, Mind Control, Mind alteration, Multi, Other, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Sceter - Freeform, alpha voice, dub con, forced public masturbation, non con, pet!Scott, sub!Scott
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Scott’s life never quite went the right way after he got bitten by an alpha werewolf, nothing ever really goes Scott’s way.  Maybe that’s why he’s laying on the sofa trying not to think about what’s happening.
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Melissa McCall/Scott McCall, Melissa McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Melissa McCall, Peter Hale/Melissa McCall/Scott McCall, Peter Hale/Scott McCall, Scott McCall/Jackson Whittemore, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 18
Kudos: 74





	The Torn Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Dark Non Con

Scott whimpered, he didn’t want to but he knew when Peter swelled like that he was faster if he heard the whimper. The whine was entirely about what Peter was doing thought. Face down on the sofa, completely naked Peter was being extra hard tonight. Pounding away at the glorious if bruised gloves of Scott’s werewolf ass.   
  
“Fuck.” Peter growled as he pushed one last time and unloaded in his tight ass. Scott grunted and lay there as Peter finished, pulled out and wiped his wet cock on Scott’s thigh. “You seem angry baby… was I too rough on you?” Peter stroked his sore hole with the tips of his fingers, teasing the rim.   
  
“yes…” Scott hid his face.   
  
“Well too bad.” Three fingers went in deep and made Scott arch his back as he cried out.   
  
“please…” Scott sobbed.   
  
“Listen you little fuck slut. You’re the one who let Jackson and Isaac fuck him at school.” He worked a fourth finger into Scott and was toying with his thumb.   
  
“B-bu-but you … you like it when they fuck me…” Scott whimpered.   
  
“When I tell them to. Or I tell you to spread your pretty legs my pet. But today you took it upon yourself to let your _friends_ screw your brains out.” The nail of his thumb toyed with the rim of his hole.   
  
“please…” Scott closed his eyes, fearing he was about to get fisted again.   
  
“Give me one reason why I should work your ass like a sock puppet?” Peter hissed in his ear.   
  
“I’ll beg the Sheriff to fuck me!” Scott cried out and Peter held still.   
  
“You going over to Stiles’ tonight?” Peter grinned.   
  
“I need to do home work…” He blushed.   
  
“Then you can wear your _travel clothes_ over there.” Peter smacked his ass. “And I want you to smell of Stile’s cum and his father’s before you come back. Or you’ll wear less than your _travel clothes_ to school tomorrow.” Peter nipped his jaw line and stepped back, his fingers pulling out of Scott with force and leaving Scott sobbing and nodding. He went up to his bedroom on the second floor and cried as he pulled out the jock strap that was about three sizes too small and left him very much on display, from framing his ass to showing the top inch of his perpetually hard cock’s base.   
  
How had this become his life? He looked at the bruises on his neck and arms that were barely starting to heal from his alpha’s attach from when he got home from school.   
  
He remembered how this had happened to him. Peter had bit him when they’d gone looking for the dead body. And then he’d started dating Scott’s mom. Shortly thereafter Scott’s dad had died. He knew now that before becoming an FBI agent his dad had sold the gas to Kate that she’d used to burn the Hale house and Peter had killed him. Shortly after that Peter had talked Melissa into marriage, and he’d signed papers legally adopting Scott.   
  
He teared up at the thought of his mom.   
  
She’d been happy. And Peter had rubbed it in his face how much he was fucking her. Some mornings coming down to breakfast naked with his cock still wet from being in her. Once he’d actually pulled her sweats down and fucked her in front of Scott and used his alpha voice to make him stay and watch. It was after that that his mom stopped wearing clothes in the house. Scott noticed the half moon claw marks on the back of her neck and he realized that Peter had been changing her personality and mind quite frequently whenever he wanted her to be different.   
  
Peter stopped wearing clothes after Melissa did, and they started fucking in front of Scott often enough that he was sure he’d never forget his mother’s o face. But then his mom told him that they’d decided he needed help with his sexual repressed attitude. Scott hadn’t known what they meant till Peter used his alpha voice to tell him to strip. He took his clothes off in front of them and then Peter told him to play with himself while they fucked in front of him.   
  
Because of Peter’s orders he had to get hard, and he had to cum to watching his mom get fucked by Peter’s big dick. Afterwards he got up and wiped it on Scott’s face and told him to enjoy the smell. The whole time it was on him, Scott couldn’t get soft what so ever. Later Peter made him pack up all his clothes except his underwear and put it all in a safe that Peter had installed in the master bedroom. Scott was only allowed the underwear when he had company over. And he’d only wear what Peter picked out for him for school.   
  
Not that he had much peace at school. Peter liked making him go without underwear sporting a massive boner that wouldn’t go down for any reason. He’d been humiliated a couple times because of how hard his cock was. Months of this abuse later Peter started upping his domination of Scott. He gave Peter his first blow job after he’d nutted in his mom. He’d been disgusted but Peter told him to be a complete whore and deep throat him and swallow.   
  
The alpha voice broke him again and again. And he had no defense against it. Weeks later he was ordered to start eating his mom out after they fucked and then it became fucking her only to eat his own load out of her. They started double teaming and double penetrating her before Peter fucked him for the first time into his mother. After that, Peter fucked him often in front of his mom who would touch herself. That’s when Scott’s underwear vanished entirely. He wasn’t allowed any clothes now at home. And Stiles had shrugged it off. It didn’t matter that he had half moon scars on his neck, or that he’d have days where he’d be a little more dickish to him than usual.   
  
Right up till when Scott had bent over the bed to get something and Stiles, his neck still freshly bloody from going after a drink in the kitchen, slam fucked him as hard as he could with his big dick and afterwards took his clothes off and staid the night completely naked. He had dinner with them, fucking Scott while Peter fucked Melissa. With promises that Stiles would start fucking Scott as often as he could, Peter let him have Melissa while Scott jerked off and watched it before Stiles finished and Scott had to suck him off and eat his mom out before riding Stiles and cumming on his mom.   
  
Scott had cried himself to sleep that night.   
  
Not long after that, maybe a few months, Scott’s mom went into a coma. She’d been hospitalized and Scott had had to go visit her in nothing but a trench coat that Peter had given him for the occasion. Once in her room, Peter had used the alpha voice on him to make him take the coat off and jerk himself off till he was ready to cum and then fuck his mom on the hospital bed. He’d almost been done when the male nurse walked in. Before he could yell at Scott, Peter had his claws in the guy’s neck and adjusted his personality.   
  
He fucked Melissa after Scott and then Peter went next, while the stranger had Scott blow him with promises that whenever he was on shift he had the right to fuck Melissa and if Scott was there, him too. The guy dressed and left and Scott sucked Peter off before they went home, leaving Melissa naked and dripping cum as they walked past that nurse and Peter told him that they’d made quite a mess of her. The guy had blushed and said he’d clean it up. Scott walked in on him once eating her out after he’d fucked her so he knew Peter had likely given him that order too.   
  
After that Peter started getting brutal. He’d have hours on end out of the day where he’d fuck Scott in every hole he had till he could barely stand if it wasn’t for his werewolf healing. And then came the more humiliating aspects, being forced to start servicing the pack. They didn’t always remember it, and most of them didn’t know that Peter was the one making them be sexually aggressive against Scott, but they still used and abused him. And they were programmed that if he started asking for help and trying to tell them, that they’d get rock hard and gag him on their cocks in public.   
  
Scott learned very quickly to stop asking for help.   
  
Then Peter and told him that if he disobeyed, he’d just kill Melissa, it wasn’t like he needed her now. He was Scott’s only legal guardian, and as far as anyone in Scott’s life could or would report, Peter was a loving, caring, understanding, pillar of the community who doted on Scott and let him get away with so much. Not that they could do anything about having those memories in their heads whenever anyone outside the pack asked them about Scott’s home life.   
  
Scott had cried when he went to school the next day and had to jerk off to completion in each and every one of his classes, and culminated in a gang bang by the entire Lacrosse Team in the locker room. He’d had to then walk home dripping their cum only for Peter to ravage him for the rest of the night, only to send him back the next day for more of the same.   
  
After that the perverse humiliation became random and shifted around on Peter’s whims, resulting in Scott never knowing what humiliation he’d have to suffer or at who’s hands it would come. He’d honestly thought going to school today in a mini skirt and tank top dripping Peter’s cum from his ass with an erection that wouldn’t go down would be the height of his humiliation today. But then Jackson had pulled him into the boy’s from to fuck him hard against the sink before cumming in him, only for him to call Isaac and tell him where he could find Scott and fuck him next. They’d tag teamed him all day long at school and then he’d had to come home and Peter had flown into a blind rage about smelling them on Scott.   
  
Now he’d narrowly missed being fisted again by promising to seduce the Sheriff and come home smelling like him and Stiles. All while only wearing this sinfully tiny jock strap that he didn’t even remotely fit into. He sighed, and walked back downstairs, Peter was sitting there slowly stroking his own cock.   
  
“Before you go, I’ll take a blow job for the road.” He didn’t even look at Scott, Scott simply nodded, bowed his head, walked over and sucked his master, his alpha, his step dad’s cock. Once he was almost there, Scott was pulled off and had to wear his seed all over his face as he drove his bike over to Stiles’ house. It was an added humiliation that the bike had been modified to have a massive dildo on the seat, so he often had to pull his pants down to ride it, when Peter allowed him to wear pants.   
  
He cried quietly as he fucked himself on the toy and road towards the threesome he’d begged for so he’d not have Peter’s whole fist in his ass again. He had no clue what his life had become or why he’d allowed this shit to happen to himself, but worst of all, he didn’t see a single way out of all this.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want more.


End file.
